KrspaceT fantastic Beasts and Where to find them
by KrspaceT
Summary: Ever want to know about some of the worlds most fearsome beasts, intelligent or not? Well, here's the place. Contains beasts also from Inheritence, Jurassic Park, Primeval, Warriors, Star Wars, Penguins of Madagascar, Avatar and Maximum Ride.
1. Original additon

The KRSPACET FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM! (In the universe) Edition 3.5 (This is not a list! Its not a long, trawling list of things, like 50 ways to annoy Kronos, or Fanmail, or something, but some names with descriptions, like a story starting chapter with character descriptions. In case anyone is unconvinced, this **STORY**, has a short story at the end)

But in case anyone thinks I'm off my rocker on this, just tell me and I'll delete this fic, DO NOT REPORT IF YOUR NOT HEARTLESS. But there are other fics like this, so I have precedence

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them v2 (Up since July)**

**Excerpt from Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them (Up since 2005)**

**So, please, this is not a list, and even if you might think of it as such, it has a short story on the end, as I mentioned early, you can read instead of the main part)  
**

Intro

**"The many magical beasts of the world of Hogwarts; the fearsome yet intelligent Argumantula, the noble and brave Hippogriff, the beautifully savage _Dragonis Hogwartis_. But across the many worlds, there are many other beasts, some just as fearsome, some just quite weak. They aid and hinder their world fellows in various ways, in too many ways for us to discuss here and now. But here is a brief run down on some of the most legendary of them all, and though some of them may seem to have some counterparts in the Hogwarts world, but are signifigantly different, then they shall be mentioned as well. Happy reading, and don't poke the sleeping dragon, Tonto learned that the hard way.**

**KrspaceT**

**Beast like Beings**

**Before we begin our dive to view the beasts of the many worlds, it is best we also get familiar with the Beings of the universe, who are beast like. Alien species who look near human, and not wild or beast looking, such as the Togurtas, Twil'eks and the Yodas, will not be mentioned, as they are, by no disagreeable means, beings. Strange, animal character world species, where animals either replace, or are equal to humans, are not counted here as well (That means you Chowder!)Though the beasts may not be, well, human like, they still deserve respect. And it is warranted, lest they find you...**

_Dragonis Inherientes_

XXXXX

Dragons found in Hogwarts are no where near as dangerous as the Dragons of Alegesia. The dragons of this world are much rarer, nearly extinct in the wild and in captivity (HUFF, PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT TO SAPHIRA; Eragon). These dragons have intelligence more advanced than the average philosopher, and have random bursts of magic. Of course, they also breath fire and have lethal claws and fangs.

_Penguinas Psychoticas_

XXXX

Penguins in their natural state, found in most worlds, are beasts who are in no way, dangerous to humans. This species, however, is different. These penguins are capable of human intelligence, and have the ability, and choose to use it, to shape their environment. Often shown inhabiting obscure lairs under large metropolises, this, amusing, Penguin species will often train for commando missions, and often stockpile various weapons of mass destruction. Often paranoid to a extreme, the penguins will often steal items from powerful people, in order to "Prepare for their eventual enemy status" ( Harry P; These bloody birds are a menace, and if they managed to get Hedwig's cage...). This species natural enemies include Tax Collectors, Lemurs, Squirrels, Puffins, Love Goddesses, Diet Soda, Vietnamese Food, A Lack Of Common Sense, Sparkling Vampires, Orcas, Large Writing Essays, People Whose First Name Begins With Q, and of Bakugan.

Wookies

XXXX

Animal like creatures under the Being status, Wookies have amazing levels of strength and intelligence, despite their appearance. Native to the world of Kashyyyk, a mid rim world in the Star Wars Galaxy, which is one of the few worlds or systems in the known universe not a part of the Hero League, thus making visiting this amazing world difficult. Wookies aren't able to speak most languages, however they can easily comprehend them. Despite their appearance, Wookies are very affectionate and loving creatures, and if you saved ones life, they would be in a "life dept" to you , serving you and your family with love and devotion, a notion often carried out by their children afterwords if you treated the Wookie well enough. (Now what, is Hermoine going to start up the Society for the Enlightenment of Wookies, or S.E.W! Ron. W) (RON! Hermoine. G) (YELP, SHE HIT ME! Ron. W)

Satyrs

XX (WHAT, WE SHOULD ME MUCH MORE TERRIFYING Grover)

Half Human and Half Goat beings found on Greek Worlds, Satyrs are nature loving beings known for a love of music and nature. They age at half the rate as plain humans. Young Satyrs are docile creatures, but once they truly hit puberty, Satyrs become lustful creatures and a danger to females, as if why most Satyrs in camp half blood are young. They listen to the orders of Dionysus, the Greek Lord of Wine and Madness.

Hutts

XXXXX (HOW ARE THEY MORE FEARSOME THEN SATRYS; Grover)

Large Slug like Creatures, the Hutts are an intergalactic species. Possessing inherent force resistance, they are often known for setting up huge criminal empires that span entire worlds. They are able to see in dim lighting, and can move surprisingly fast due to a hidden foot like appendage on their tail. Hutts are capable of changing their genders at will, and their lifespans can last entire centuries

Na'vi

XXX

Blue skinned humanoid creatures (with tails, Tonto) from a world called Pandora, the Na'vi are a tribal race, and deeply in-tuned with nature. Mainly herbivorous, the Na'vi are resistant to changes in their environment, however they are a kind and accepting race to those who pose no threat to them. The Na'vi mate for life, and the separation or death of a partner can trigger a highly aggressive reaction.

Clan Cats

XX

A group in intelligent cats once found in the forests of Warrior's forest, the Clan Cats live in groups called clans. Like an extended family, the clan takes part in feeding the entire clan, caring for the young, raising new warriors, and defending their territory from rival clans. There names are a mix of a descriptive or nature themed name, and a cat body part (EG Fireheart, Brambleclaw and Berrynose). A clan leader, with the ending name of Star, is granted 9 lives by their ancestors, Starclan (I wish I had nine lives Tonto). Driven to near extinction by the Fuse invasion of 2012, only one of their race currently survives.

Erasers

XXX

Large, half human half wolf creatures, Erasers differ from Werewolves as they are able to change their appearance like will and are created in labs. Capable of using various forms of weapons, and occasionally given large wings, the Erasers are hampered by a short lifespan, ranging from 5 to 8 years, due to which they are grown rapidly. Records say that they are were retired about a year ago, but some have reason to believe new ones are being grown...

Werecats

XXXX

Creatures from Alegesia, the Werecat is able to change form of a human child and a cat at will. They also have the ability to control regular cats. Known for their wisdom, Werecats are as revered as Dragons, and any advice given by a werecat should be heaved, else one would suffer a great consequence. Werecats are known to mainly accompany Elves, but some are known to exist with quirky and interesting humans.

**True beasts**

Future Predators

XXXXX

Think the most vicious creature you can, and your not even close. Gray skinned descendants of bats, they are virtually blind, but see with echolocation. With amazing agility and sharp claws, they are easily able to take out full grown humans and lions, and large packs can take out larger targets such as 's. Found mainly in Spaghetti Junction, these creatures are to be killed on sight if found on any other world.

Hellhounds

XXX

Large dark hounds found in abundance in the Underworld of Olympian Manhattan, they are often seen attacking Demigods. Lacking dangerous abilities apart from their size and shadow travel, they are usually difficult to domesticate, but one man, Daedalus, managed to tame one named Mrs. O' Leory, the pet of Percy Jackson (I hate that dog Alucard)

Giant Scorpions

XXXX

Large arthropods, the giant scorpion is the average size of a hummer in height, and a school bus in length. The scorpion has a plated exoskeleton able to take large beating from most weapons, and sharp claws capable of rending steel. Its tail contains several paralyzing toxins capable of causing pain, nausea and the rupturing of ones appendix. The giant scorpion is mainly native to the worlds of Olympian Manhattan, Du'attian Manhattan and Celtician Manhattan, though they may be found occasionally in other worlds.

Mer

XXXX

From the same era and world as the Future Predator, the Mer is a large, ape like creature, capable of relative intelligence based on its primate ancestors. A marine creature, they are dominated by a large individual known as the Merqueen (Who is butt ugly, Ron), they stockpile food, alive, for scarce times inside their lairs. Their weak skulls provide the best way to deal with them, though they rarely venture onto land beyond 5 yards of the sea, due to their large bulks.

Raptors

XXXXX

Dinosaurs who were the precursors to birds, Raptors are abundant in the world of Isla Nublar, along with certain areas of Greenia. Vicious, intelligent and lacking morals, they are able to open doors and have an nasty taste for human fresh. A large claw adorns each foot, this claw capable of severing bones. This species is said to be extinct on Isla Sorna and Nublar thanks to the actions of Thomas, the and Kratos (AND NOW THEY MOUNT MY FIREPLACE KRATOS), but these reports have been put into doubt by recent dead dinosaurs that have surfaced in Isla Sorna, appearing to be killed by their lethal claws.

Hydra (_Hydras Enchphoonus)_

XXXX

The species of Hydra native to the world of Olympian Manhattan, the Hydra has five heads, and all of them shoot acid, a characteristic unique to this species. Its counterpart in this world (_Hydras Magicas_), is extinct (Due to extermination efforts by the magic community due to the...Ven...8...{Ron did not {{Sarcasm}} erase this} Hermoine). If one of its five starting heads are cut off, two more grow in its place, and a new "Monster Donut" restaurant opens up somewhere, due to a strange magical connection between the two entities.

Omegean Lizard (or Diaskedastikó sáv̱ra)

XX

This is a new breed of monster, developed and named by Tonto to be a new challenge for the bored Artemis. The original specimen is named Lenny. is a Hydra like creature, with Nemean Lion Skin. Only the insides of its neck is vulnerable, trouble is that each mouth can shoot either Fire, Ice, Poison, Churros and Whipped Cream. However, this creature is handicapped by a serious handicap, it is only the size of the average house cat. This creature spontaneously multiplies whenever it runs into anyone whose name is Pedro.

Hippalektryons

XX

Half Horse and half chicken, the Hippalektyrons is a peaceful creature, known for laying equistite eggs once a year that make omelets. Immensely rare, these creature are slowly making a comeback in protected regions of Olympian Manhattan. (And sadly, like Chickens, they can't fly that much, so don't be like me and try to fly one off a cliff; Tonto)

Tyrannosaurus Rex

XXXX

The most famous Dinosaur in the universe, the is a large meat eater with the ability to kill creatures the size of Trucks. Able to run at 45 miles an hour and smell blood from miles, the is one of natures greatest predators. However, unless provoked, the will generally ignore creatures like humans, and will only attack if really hungry. Heroes should take caution in facing this beast, or being in its territory at all.

Jackelopes

X

Rabbits with deer antlers, the Jackelope is mainly endogenous to Olympian Manhattan, where the Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis, has taken a habit of turning boys who spy her hunters into them (Father complained about the whole, turning them into deer and having his hounds rip him to shreds bit Artemis). Possessing no inherit powers, only (300) of these creatures are known to exist at the current time, though one man by the name of Tonto has been turned into one (21) times, and has actually gained an immunity to the transformations, though he know demonstrates an odd attraction to carrots.

**And now, for a brief story to keep this from being a list for security reasons**

**In Isla Sorna (Isla Nublar World)  
**

A brief rustling was heard, as a small figure moved through man sized bamboo and cane, but this was a small girl, with moonlight colored eyes and auburn hair, wearing silver clothing that somehow wasn't noticeable in the grass. Her target was in sight, a huge building sized lizard with banana sized teeth.

"Lady Artemis, the target is in sight, permission to fire" a similarly dressed girl asked. This, Lady Artemis nodded, and dozens of similarly dressed girls opened fire on the beast, with all their silvery arrows hitting their mark. The creature roared loudly ,before collapsing.

"Hunters, quickly we must remove those teeth, I think they will really help keep little demigods from wandering into my cabin" the Lady Artemis ordered as her hunters began yanking out the huge teeth. Not that she minded, being young, they were her sphere of protection and influence, as she was the guardian of youths. However, that didn't mean that she really liked little boys in her cabin, especially young Hermes campers. However, at that moment, a loud rustling in the grass behind her revealed two hispanic men, all hagard and in ruined clothing.

"FINALLY, help! We've been trying to get off this island for months, finally people..." the men cried in joy in spanish

"BE GONE DISGUSTING MEN!" Artemis yelled, also in spanish. Of course, men who hadn't showered or had a hand on deodorant did smell disgusting, but the men didn't take it well.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!..." that was as far as he got, before Artemis's hands glowed and she blasted them, the men being replaced with two brown spotted Jackelopes.

"REET!"

"REET!" with that, the hunters vanished in a plume of white smoke and rainbow light. The new Jackelopes ears rose, as they heard loud clicking noises, like huge birds. In panic, the new Jackelopes bounced away into the tall grass.

**Okay, so now their are Jackelopes in Isla Nublar now. The loud clicking, may or may not be surviving Raptors, and while this isn't really a story, I have it to keep this story from being a list, its a quick 300 ish word story, but that still is a story, so sort to say, don't call this a list and don't report it as such.**

**But if you really feel strongly that this is a list, tell me by Review or PM, and within 24 hours, it should be removed, unless of unfavoring circumstances (Eg groundings, power outs, raptor attacks and computer deaths)  
**


	2. Edits 1 and 2

Missing Beasts and Creatures Edit Section 1... the creatures of the Beors

True Beasts:

Nagra

XXX

Large boars larger than horses, the Nagra inhabit the Beor Mountains of Alegesia. Incredibly swift and agile, the boars defend themselves from their predators with their sharp tusks. These boars are difficult for the native Dwarves to capture, but if they are captured, they make a delicious delicacy rivaled by few in the universe (Yeah you guys should have seen Artemis the first time, OW! Tonto) (Squeal of pain)

Fanghur

XXXX

Flying Serpent like creatures, the Fanghur resemble something between a snake and a dragon. Attacking in packs, the Fanghur use a harsh mental shout to destroy their preys minds, immobilizing them for the kill. The Fanghur are endangered, with few of them still flying the boars (Though they still manage to eat enough of the Dwarves Flocks, so I've heard; Eragon)

Feldonost

XX

Large mountain goats, the Feldonost has been long domesticated by the native dwarves, raising them for their meat and wool. They provide much of the Dwarves diet, being a large factor into their civilizations existence in the harsh mountains. They have intelligence akin to that found in creatures such as Thestrals and Kneazles, allowing them to scale the mountains of paths of least resistance. Some would say they resemble the Dwarves, though few dwarves take this well. The last person to comment on this, Tonto, is no longer allowed in the dwarf city of Galfni

Shrgg

XXX

Wolves the size of Horses, the Shrgg decides their massive size, are basically oversized wolves. The Shrgg will hunt its prey, namely Nagra and Feldunost with a powerful drive (I wish I had some of them as Hunting hounds; Artemis), and few humans can survive a run in with one

Urzhad

XXXXX

Cave Bears the size of houses, the Urzhad has a powerful hide that is resistance to long, extensive attacks. The most powerful creature in the Beors, only the bravest, or the dumbest, will dare to hunt one, for even magicians find their magic has little affect on these beasts (Nor do arrows, sticks of dynamite, flamethrowers and republicans, they just make them madder, Tonto). There are even reports of a Urzhad surviving a inexperienced Volcious's Avada Kedarva, though such rumors are unconfirmed as of yet

Edit 2; other beast like beings

Urgals

XXXX

Large, brutish creatures with horns that live in tribes, the Urgal's culture is all about fighting. Raised as warriors from a young age, the Urgal male must kill a wild creature of considerable might with their bare hands in order to become a man, and to earn a mate, they must best at least three foes. To them, it matters not the species, be it dwarf, elf, urgal, human, or Tonto, they must fight to earn power. They find war a thrill nothing can match, and considering their strength, and minor magical abilities, they are nothing to laugh at.

_Centaurus Faerieus_

XX

The Centaur species native the world of Underhaven, this Centaur species differs from the species found in both New Wizerdia and Olympian Manhattan in several ways. For one, the Centaurs live underground like other species of fairy (Sure, Chiron is very fairy like...OW, Percy) (HE IS NOT ONE OF THEM, Annabeth), and they have small horns on their head. Their skin is also slightly green, or that's as far as we can tell as the light is virtually always that color. They also, instead of following philosophy or the art of wild parties, are intelligent inventors. In fact, the greatest mind (Maybe second behind Artemis Fowl the Second), of Underhaven, and possibly much of their galaxy, is a Centaur named Foaly

Yoda's Species

XXXX

What this species is named, or where they come from, is unknown. With only four ever to appear in the universe, all Jedi, this small species is very secretive. However, all four of them to appear all had mid clorians, or force sensitivity, suggesting a race with a strong affinity towards nature. With this, they quickly rise to a powerful position in the Jedi, many becoming high ranked masters. In fact, the Jedi Master Yoda was last reported to have celebrated his 900th birthday, and with more on the way, but because of the forces generally life extending effects, this species true lifespan is as of now, unknown


End file.
